


Hunter's Blind

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: It doesn't seem very likely to Watson. Written for JWP #27: Fix a Canon Scene.





	Hunter's Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Thrown together at the absolute last minute as I had zero time today. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for JWP #27: Fix a Canon Scene. The last time we had this prompt, [I wound up removing a crossbow](https://methylviolet10b.dreamwidth.org/28340.html). This time, I decided to take a swing at the biggest canon 'fix-it' of all.

“Do you think it will be enough?”  
  
Holmes stilled his bow on the violin-strings and looked at me, head tilted in silent interrogatory.  
  
I gestured in return at the publisher’s proof in front of me. “This story. The next few stories. Do you really think that people will believe that we are virtual strangers now, you retired and a semi-hermit in Sussex studying bees, and me, living in London and married to my second wife- ”  
  
“Oh, at least your third,” Holmes interrupted with an amused grin. “Possibly your fourth.”  
  
I brushed off this pleasantry, refusing to be distracted. “You know what I mean, Holmes. How can anyone possibly believe such a thing after all the years we’ve been together?”  
  
“How could anyone believe that a snake could be trained to come at a whistle and lap up milk like a cat?” He shrugged and set aside his violin, carefully laying it in its case before coming over to stand behind my chair, his hands on my shoulders. “People will believe almost anything, John. I am sure that some will have their suspicions, but for the most part, I suspect your readers will accept what you give them and never give it a second thought.”  
  
I sighed as Holmes’ strong, clever fingers found the knots of tension in my neck. “I suppose so.”  
  
“It’s for the best. You know this.”  
  
“I know. I just feel a little sorry for the written us, I suppose. I can’t imagine _they_ are happy.”  
  
“No.” Holmes stilled a moment, then resumed. “No, I don’t believe they ever could be. Nor would they deserve to be, being so foolish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 27, 2017.


End file.
